In The Night
by CJS51703
Summary: Grell wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this sooner. It had only taken a little bit of planning. But little did he know, he would be getting more than he had expected. (My first Kuroshitsuji fic! Rated for some dirty mentions.)


*****What's this? A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction? Yes. This is my favorite anime of all time. This idea came to me during boring old math class and I knew that I just had to write it. Now, fair warning, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction ever, so it's probably not going to be the best. I own none of the good stuff, just my story plot. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Grell didn't know why he hadn't thought of this sooner. He walked towards the Phantomhive Estate in the middle of the night, trying to be quiet.

 _If Bassy can put up a fight, then so can I! I must prove my unrequited love for him with the kiss I'll steal this evening~_ he had thought to himself while walking over.

The first thing he had to cross was the gate, which was fairly simple. A running jump was all it took to pass, grabbing hold of the gate's metal pole to lower himself down without making too much noise.

He noticed then that Pluto had been sleeping curled up in front of the manor. He seemed to be fast asleep, but dogs could be easily woken up. And wen woken up, they would begin to bark. When they began to bark, they began to wake people up.

Grell hadn't quite accounted for Pluto when he had been planning this. He stood still, trying to figure out a way to make his steps quieter.

At last, he resigned to taking off his high-heeled shoes and tip-toeing until he reached the window he planned to climb into. When Pluto work up, he just about had a heart attack. But the dog went back to sleep without any fuss.

Grell carefully climbed up the side of the house. Using one hand to hold himself up on the window sill, he brushed the dirt off of his bare feet before tugging his shoes back on.

Still holding on tightly, he used a blade from his scissors (or death scythes, as he vainly insisted on calling them) to pick the lock. After a few moments, he heard a click. The lock had given way.

With a slight inevitable grunt, he had hauled himself inside. At the loud noise the heels of his shoes made, he cringed.

 _Why did I even wear these bloody things on a stealth mission in the first place?!_ he thought angrily, taking them off and instead carrying them. So, he walked through the estate, the only sound being his bare feet softly padding against the floor.

"Boo."

Grell jumped about a foot in the air from shock and landed in a heap on the floor. He scrambled to stand up and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. He noticed something that was a bit stranger. "And why are you carrying your shoes instead of wearing them on your feet?"

Grell brushed the second question off and walked closer. "I only came for a late-night kiss, Bassy," he said, batting his bright-green eyes innocently.

Sebastian sighed and facepalmed. "Do you have any dignity?" he asked.

"You once said that you could tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue. Perhaps you can prove that to me?" Grell suggested.

Sebastian didn't want to. He didn't want to give up his front. But, this once, he could give in to his desire. "If I kiss you this once, will you please stop chasing after me?" he asked.

"Depend on the quality of your kiss. Come here, my sweet Bassy," Grell said, his sharp teeth gleaming as he smiled. Sebastian swept the reaper into his arms and the two locked into their kiss. There was quite a bit of tongue involved as well.

When then pulled apart (several moments later), Grell's eyes were practically hearts. "Oh, Bassy!" he squealed, giggling hysterically in his excitement.

"Sh!" Sebastian snapped. "You don't want to wake the young master, do you? He is quite cranky if you are to wake him up in the middle of the night for no reason," he explained.

Grell nodded. "Understood. But I must know something. Did you enjoy that kiss? Because I sure know that I did," he said, smiling.

Sebastian thought of his words carefully. "Yes. And I will admit that I have grown quite fond of you. Perhaps we should continue this...elsewhere?" he offered, smiling slightly with an air that wasn't so innocent.

Grell barely held back another fangirlish squeal. "Do you...mean...in your bedroom?" he asked excitedly.

Sebastian nodded "It might be a little...hot in there as well," he said. He undid two buttons on his shirt, showing his bare chest.

It surprised Grell that his nose hadn't begun to bleed. Instead, he felt his insides turn to syrup and fall into a puddle on the floor. "P-perhaps," he managed to say. He followed as Sebastian lead him down the hallway.

Before they could enter the bedroom, a familiar voice said, "Hold it. What are you two doing? And Grell, why are you and how did you get into the estate?"

Ciel.

He was standing in his pajamas with, sure enough, a cranky expression on his face.

"Forgive us, my lord. We did not mean to wake you up so late," Sebastian explained.

"What are you two doing?" Ciel asked once again.

Grell opened his mouth to fire out some sass. But, he was beat to it.

"It is a private matter that is solely between Grell and myself. I'd rather not involve you in this. Besides, you must go back to bed. You have a meeting in the morning, if I recall correctly," Sebastian reasoned.

Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but a yawn came out instead. "Alright. I will find out what your matter is in the morning," he said. Then, he went back to is room, shutting the door behind him.

"A nosy little thing, isn't he?" Grell commented. "Sometimes. That's just how the young master tends to be sometimes, though. Anyways, back to our matter?" Sebastian asked, that same smirk from earlier right back on his face.

"Of course," Grell said.

He knew from the moment he stepped into the bedroom that he was certainly in for much more than he'd bargained for.

But hey, he wasn't about to complain.

 *****Yeah. I know. Grell has no certain gender. But he was first introduced to me as a dude, so I'm going to refer to him with masculine pronouns. That aside, be sure to drop a review on the way out. Also, maybe tell me who your favorite character from Kuroshitsuji is too. Mine is evidently Grell. Well, I'll see you in the next one. Good bye and stay DETERMINED!**


End file.
